A New Third Seat
by ElizLyonEclipse
Summary: A girl named Akani Shigekuni Yamamoto soon becomes Captain Hitsugaya's third seat but what will happen if one of them fall for one another?


Hello! It was hard to think of how this would go! Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya's POV<strong>

_'She just walked away from me and I didn't do anything. Not a damn thing!'_

"Momo... Momo you idiot!"_ I screamed._

I soon hear footsteps coming my way.

"Hitsugaya! Are you alright? Hitsugaya!" Rangiku's voice yelled.

They finally caught up. Out of breathe, Ichigo looks up at me.

"Dude.. You alright? What the hell happened?"

"She left."

"What are you talking about dude?" Renji says as he finishes catching his breath.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Orihime says as she turns her head towards me.

"She left! That's what I'm talking about!" My voice was cold enough for them to step away.

"People can't just leave like that! Where did she go?" Rukia says as she walks towards me.

"I don't know.."

"How do you not know? You were standing right there!" Rangiku says as she grabs the back of my hair to turn me around.

"Let go of me!"

"I don't have to! Answer me you idiot! How do you not know?"

"I just don't know! Okay? I don't know where she went! So what if I watched her leave? I still don't know where they went!"

"You have to know! You can't just stand there and watch someone leave and not know where the hell she went! Where did she go god dammit?"

"I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHERE SHE WENT! LET GO NOW!"

She let go and backed away. Gin looked up at the sky then back at me.

"So she just left?" Gin smiled like always but slightly opened his eyes.

"Yes." I lowered my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Hm, interesting."

"How the hell is that interesting?"

"Well, I just think it is. I mean, she just leaves and you don't know where she went. It's an interesting thing."

"Gin.. What the hell do you mean? I mean, true. It is interesting but still.." Rangiku says as she walks back to Rukia and Orihime.

My eyes shoot open. My eyes widen and I yell out, "Where is Kuren?"

"Orihime and Renji shoot looks at each other.

"Well, I was the last person out of the house and for what I saw when I turned back around to see where she was, she was walking by the river." Renji says after a second.

"She was?" Rangiku says after a brief second to process what he said.

"Yeah. She seemed super happy too."

"I figured.." I said after hearing Renji's coldish words.

Everything was rushing through my mind. All the words that were said ran through my mind like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going home guys. I'll see you guys tomorrow or later or something." I said and I soon started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait just a second you little midg-"

"Let him go Rangiku. He needs to cool off." Gin smiles and she does as she says.

* * *

><p><strong>Momo's POV<strong>

I left him. I just walked away from him. He looked so upset and confused too. I don't even know what he's doing or what he's even thinki-

"Quit thinking." His cold word stopped my thinking and I looked up from the table I was sitting at.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Do something other than think."

"That will be hard to do. I need to think in order to do something else."

"Well then don't do anything and don't think."

"That will still be hard to do."

He stared at me for a second then looked back out the window. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing was said. Soon he said words that didn't make sense.

"Say three words and then move the first letter to the other word. Like this. Three little words would be whree tittle lords. See?"

"Okay, um, let me go. That would be get le mo."

He laughed and then let out a defeated sigh.

"Well that works."

"Yeah, let me do another one."

"Okay."

"Go die in a hole. That would be ho gie dn I aole."

"That practically had no words that made actual sense."

"You think I care right now?"

"No."

"Exactly."

He laughs a bit then looks at me. He eyes were saying something else instead of his words that he soon had spit out.

"I won't do anything to you if that is what you are worried about."

"Do I look like I'm worried about that?"

"Are you worried about that Hitsugaya boy?"

My jaw tightened and my eyes narrowed.

"What if I am?"

"Nothing. You can keep worrying."

I looked away and soon felt arms around me. My eyes widened and I started to panic.

"Let me go! Let me go NOW!"

As much as I tried to get away from him, he still had his grip on me and even though I was moving so much, his grip didn't loosen. He soon put a rag over my mouth and nose and I was soon out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya's POV<strong>

I soon woke up to my alarm clock going off. I moved around to my side and hit the clock with my palm. My eyes opened slowly but soon after, I was out of the bed and grabbing my school uniform. I looked out the window but something just didn't seem right.

_'Something is missing.. I don't know what though.'_

"I want something to eat."

I soon got changed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Something just doesn't seem right.. I really want to know what it is... I just realized.. I'm talking to myself again.."

I picked up a watermelon slice from the plate in the fridge, grabbed my bag and left for school.

"Hey wait up!" The voice was familiar and seemed to becoming closer to me. I turned around to see Rangiku. She was right in front of me and was gasping for air.

"Geez, my boobs are gonna kill me."

"I didn't care to hear that you know!" I slowly turned my head to face the front. I soon started to walk again.

"Hey, walk slower. What are you in a rush for?"

"Soccer tryouts are today."

"So?"

"It's after our first class."

"And?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"No! Explain it." She whined.

"...Listen, I need to concentrate right now. Okay?"

"...Okay? About what?"

"Ugh, you are never gonna leave me alone are you?"

"Not till you tell me!" She grinned and gave a gut pose.

"Ugh, fine.. I feel as if something is missing. Like something is out of order but I don't know what it is."

"Hm, maybe you're hitting puberty!"

"Rangiku! That's not it! Trust me." Blush grew on my face and I turned away from her so she wouldn't see it.

"Oh. Well then that must mean.. You already hit it!"

"Rangiku! Ugh.. Wait. Where is Gin?"

"Oh. He said he needed to go a different route and find where Renji lives. Why?"

"Oh.. No reason. Just wondering. That's all. Why would he need to see Renji before school though?"

"Not sure. He didn't tell me the reason. I just said okay and then caught up to you."

"Hm.. Okay."

"You think Gin is suspicious of something?"

"Nah. It's nothing important."

"Oh.."

As we walked to school in silence, it was soon broken by a scream nearby.

"Orihime?" Rangiku asks as she looks and stops moving.

"Yeah. Lets go." I start to run and soon I stop dead in my tracks. My eyes widened and soon I am spitting out blood and falling to the concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>Rangiku's POV<strong>

He just fell to the ground. The blood on his mouth told me to help him but my heart said no.

_'Toshiro.. I'm coming.'_

"Toshiro!" My voice was shaky along with my body.

"Don't move." His voice was quiet but enough for me to hear.

"What? Toshiro.. Let me help you.."

"No. This is my game. I need to win before it's game over."

"Awh, what loves bugs. You guys are so cute." A man had said. Although he was close to us, I couldn't see him.

_'Toshiro.. Get up already. Get up now. Don't just lay there. Ugh...'_

"Quit thinking." His voice was rough and a bit coldish.. Like Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes soon widened and he shot upwards and then onto his feet.

"Come out here and fight you coward!" Toshiro seemed pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hitsugaya's POV<strong>

I know his voice. I should've realized who it was. What the hell did he want anyways? He had Momo already..

"I said get out here and fight!"

"Oh, what strong words for such a weak kid. Fearsome."

"Shut up! Give Momo back you bastard!"

Rangiku's eyes shot wide open.

"Wait.. He is the one who took Momo?"

"Yes... Now come out and show yourself!"

"Sorry but my business here is done. I have what I wanted." He grins and grabs from behind him.

_'ORIHIME? Oh shit..."_

Soon I here footsteps and soon a yell near my ears.

"Orihime!" Ichigo's voice was next to me and when I turned around, his eyes were opened wide.

"I will see you guys later. Probably all of you. Including Gin."

Rangiku's eyes opened wide then soon into narrowed slits. Where the man was, soon the slit in the sky started to close and he appeared and gave a grin.

_'Momo.. Now Orihime? I gotta help them.. Soon.'_

* * *

><p><em>Tada! Sorry if it is such a long chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
